Nimbus
The Nimbus (registry BP-1729) is the flagship of the Democratic Order of Planets star fleet and has often been involved in various examples of galactic warfare and other governmental matters. Under the command of 25-Star General Zapp Brannigan, with Lieutenant Kif Kroker as his second in command, the Nimbus has been damaged by enemy forces on several occasions, but each time the ship has been rebuilt in time for Brannigan to lead it to unnecessary danger. Armaments Tactical Laser *The Nimbus has a tactical laser mounted on the crest on its "forehead" to make delicate cuts, which has three settings: STUN, KILL, and HYPERDEATH™. During the ceremonial opening of new the DOOP headquarters, Zapp accidentally used this laser on Hyperdeath setting to cut the space station in two, for which he was briefly kicked out of the Democratic Order of Planets (DOOP) in 3000. Hyperdeath.png|Settings Photo (5).png|The deployed laser turret. Photo (6).png|The laser destroying the new DOOP headquarters. Spike lasers *The Nimbus's primary weapon seems to be its laser cannons mounted on the front of the two forward facing spikes. It has at least enough power to cripple the Planet Express and can fire off axis. photo (57).PNG photo (58).PNG photo (61).PNG Point Defense laser *The Nimbus also has at least one rapid firing point-defense laser cannon. Homing missiles *The Nimbus has been seen firing conventional, seeking missiles at the Planet Express ship. Universe-To-Universe Missile *The ship's most powerful missile, the Universe-To-Universe Missile (UUM) is capable of destroying an entire universe. Locations and Features Bridge *The main location for happenings on the ship. Holo-Shed *A recreation area for the crew of the Nimbus, the Holo-shed seems to regularly malfunction, causing the holograms to come to life. Lovenasium *Zapp Brannigan's quarters, which he has dubbed the Lovenasium, is garishly decorated in velour and contain a hovering heart-shaped bed. Zapp has placed paintings and statues of himself, such as a portrait hanging over his bed, of Zapp in a pose mocking Aaron Shikler's posthumous portrait of John F. Kennedy. Cafeteria *Where the crew of the Nimbus eat and socialize. Sick Bay and Horta Burn Clinic *Where troops are treated medically by a doctor who looks similar to Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy from Star Trek and is named "Veins" as revealed in a deleted scene. *Where Kif finds out that he is pregnant in the episode "Kif Gets Knocked Up a Notch " Size *The Nimbus is a large capital ship with its own hangar and many levels, however its exact size is ambiguous. The scale of the ship appears to change, even in the same episode. photo (10).PNG|Army personnel being loaded photo (63).PNG|The Nimbus under repairs with the Planet Express ship on the left. photo (67).PNG|The Planet Express ship in front of the Nimbus photo (59).PNG|The Nimbus shrugging off hits from asteroids The Nimbus has at least 14 decks, as seen when the front of it was chopped off. Miscellaneous *The Nimbus features a trap door which was used by Zapp to dump soldiers onto the surface of Spheron I. *A stowaway hatch for unauthorized personnel. *A lint trap. Trivia *The Nimbus is a parody of the USS Enterprise NCC-1701 from Star Trek: The Original Series and the USS Enterprise D from Star Trek: The Next Generation. The white hull color, rotating nacelle at the rear, appearance of a Dr. McCoy-like doctor in the ship's sickbay and the presence of a holodeck-like system all serve to reinforce this fact. * The design of the ship is a perfect example of the show's populuxe style and shares some design traits from early 20th century cars. Most notably the front end is borrowed from the 1930 Cord and the "grille" is of the first generation Chevrolet Corvette. * Nimbus is a Latin word meaning "cloud". Appearances *"Love's Labours Lost in Space" *"When Aliens Attack" *"Brannigan, Begin Again" *"War is the H-Word" *"Amazon Women in the Mood" *"Where the Buggalo Roam" *"Kif Gets Knocked Up A Notch" *"A Taste of Freedom" *"Where No Fan Has Gone Before" *"Bender's Big Score" *"The Beast with a Billion Backs" *"Into the Wild Green Yonder" *"Zapp Dingbat" *"Fun on a Bun" Category:Ships Category:Vehicles Category:Military Category:DOOP